High resolution microphotometric scanning methods enable the objective characterization and automated recognition of epithelial cells with excellent reliability. The extensive computer programs of the TICAS system will now be applied to the next higher level, to the diagnostic assessment of the entire cytologic sample from a given patient. Patient sample profiles will be established and the best profile features determined which identify a diagnostic condition. Diagnostic clues comprise the cellular composition of the sample and the state and degree of cellular atypia. A thorough investigation will be made of recently detected differences between cells of normal cell types, from patients with dysplasia, and patients with carcinoma in situ, for its portentous impact that these observations may have on the detection of cervical cancer. Sample profiles from patients with dysplasia will be examined for homogeneity of this diagnostic entity.